1. Field of the Invention
This invention is broadly concerned with improved apparatus for the pumping of viscous, flowable materials such as grout or cement. More particularly, it is concerned with using a surge chamber in conjunction with typical large twin piston cement pumps in order to minimize the pressure fluctuations in downstream grout conveying lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for pumping various materials such as cement or grout are widely used as a means to distribute such materials over elevated regions or to deliver these materials to areas which are not easily accessible. Typical pumps of this nature are devices with twin pistons which, by the alternating motion of each piston, send discrete charges of material through a material delivery conduit such as a flexible line. Because of these discrete charges produced by the pump, the pressure in the flexible line varies from close to ambient to as much as 800-900 pounds in as little as 0.5 seconds. This great fluctuation in pressure can cause the flexible line to expand and move, which in turn causes substantial wear in the line. This wear makes it necessary to replace the line more often than is desirable and, because these lines are expensive, this can drive up the operating costs for users of such pumps. In addition to this economic consequence, there is also a significant safety hazard presented if a grout line breaks during service.